


A Father-Daughter Talk

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, mentions of McCarol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Joanna have a much-needed chat about Jim and whether he can make a relationship last. Joanna defends her almost boyfriend and reveals she knows Bones' secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father-Daughter Talk

When he called Joanna three days after the "talk" with Jim, Leonard was confronted with a rather displeased daughter.

"Oh, Great" he thought to himself, "Jim must have told her how I blew up at him." He felt slightly guilty, but Jim really should have been honest with him.

"Dad," Joanna began tensely. "I see you decided to rip Jim to shreds like a rabid hound."

Oh, boy, she was mad. She was using metaphors.

"Hon, I let him go with you to be a friend, not so he could romance you. Jim doesn't have a great track record in that area."

"Good grief, Dad." Joanna rolled her eyes. "He's grown up since then. He's always behaved himself with me and I'd much rather be with him than some of those airheads mom was trying to set me up with. You know, she purposely sent you that picture because she doesn't like me with Jim either."

Leonard closed his eyes for a second. Oh, great, now Jocelyn was involved. She wouldn't rest until Jo was married off to some rich trust fund kid, which right now didn't sound as bad as it should've, considering they were discussing a possible relationship with a man almost old enough to be her father. 

"And just how are these rich young things inferior to a middle-aged starship captain?" He questioned.

Joanna grimaced, wiping a stray hair away from her face. "If you'd met pompous a-holes like Harper Davenport III or Randall Williams the Exalted you would know just HOW inferior, dad, and who are you to call Jim middle-aged?"

She had a point there, he admitted, laughing to himself, though any gray hairs he had were a direct result of Jim. 

"You know why I don't like this Jo. He's extremely likely to break your heart: be it by early death or failure to commit. I've seen how he operates." He looked pained. If Joanna had already fallen for him....

"Dad, did you quit being his friend after he died on you? Do you give up speaking to him every time he gets hurt?" 

"No", Leonard admitted, "but I sure think about it sometimes."

Joanna chuckled for a bit, shaking her head. "Jim's one of those men who needs someone not to give up on him. First it was Admiral Pike, then you, and now me. As for the failure to commit, he told me he's willing to wait for me: I mean, years, dad. I know you think he doesn't mean it, but try to remember the last time you've seen him actively flirting with someone." 

Leonard thought about that. He honestly couldn't remember Jim going out with a girl since....."Now that you mention it, it was before we even left earth. No wonder he's cut down on the alien trouble."

Joanna smiled with some exasperation. "I told you. Jim may have a long history, but he doesn't cheat. Even though he won't officially say we're dating, in his mind, he's very taken."

That was true, the doctor knew. While Jim had had few actual relationships, he had never been unfaithful to those he cared about. 

Leonard felt weak with this realization. It was true, then. Jim had gone and stolen his baby girl's heart and apparently she had his very firmly in her possession.

"So, you're in love with him, warts and all, and you're willing to wait three years for him?" Joanna practically glowed as she answered with a small smile. "Yes, Dad." 

"Oh, Jo, honey. I can't believe you're grown up enough to go head over heels for a guy, but you are nineteen now. It's going to be weird if I end up with a son-in-law only six years younger than me."

She giggled. "Some people mature more slowly, Dad. I think his few grey hairs are rather distinguished." 

Leonard looked skeptical. Everyone to their taste, he thought. "I hear a certain Doctor Marcus thinks your grey hairs are really sexy." Joanna grinned wickedly at him. "Jim told me you two have been seen together frequently." 

Leonard tried to look indifferent. "I don't know what he's talking about. Friendly meetings, that's all we've had."

"Right", drawled Joanna, "and making out on the observation deck was just a casual greeting." 

His face flamed. "Dammit, Jim shouldn't be gossiping! It just happened. I was going to tell you soon, but then that infant captain had to go and fall in love with my daughter!"

He put his hot face in his hands. Man, Jim was a pain in the neck. Why couldn't he keep his trap shut? 

Joanna didn't look angry in the slightest. In fact, she was beaming. "It's okay, Dad. I think it's great. You haven't dated anyone in a long time and Carol is really nice. You two are obviously good for each other. I've seen you smile more, and Jim says Carol is much more relaxed and happy then she's been in quite some time. So don't stress about me. I give full approval." 

"Thanks, Jo", Leonard said, secretly relieved. He and Carol hadn't been sure how she would react to the news that they were dating. "But that's not going to distract me from having a serious discussion with Jim about what will happen if he hurts you."

Joanna sighed, "Okay, Dad, but try to be nice about it. You've already got him afraid of you."

Leonard was pleased to hear he had not lost his edge, but he wouldn't be so harsh this time. "I promise, Jo. You take care now."

"Bye, Daddy." Joanna blew him a kiss. "Love You."

"Love you too, Darlin'.


End file.
